This is an organized multidisciplinary, integrated program of clinical cancer education aimed at undergraduate students, graduate house staff, post graduates, community physicians, the nursing staff and para-professional groups. A 24-hour curriculum on cancer has been developed for 2nd year students with twenty-six participating faculty from eleven departments. Nineteen (19) electives in cancer are offered to students in both basic and clinical disciplines. Third year students rotate as clinical clerks on cancer services in medicine and surgery. Tumor Boards, Tumor Conferences and Cancer Seminars are aimed at House Staff who also are assigned to clinical cancer services. An ongoing curriculum in cancer nursing prepares the nursing staff for patient management experiences. An active Regional Oncology Program reaches eight community hospitals and is addressing community nursing and para-professional groups as well. Administratively separate sections of Medical, Surgical and Radiation Oncology have been developed, each with a full time oncologic faculty, 3 in medicine, 4 in surgical oncology and 3 in radiotherapy. The oncologic faculty and administrative heads have defined ten (10) educational objectives in oncology. An ongoing evaluation program is in operation to monitor and assess the objectives and program operation.